unchartedwatersfandomcom-20200214-history
The two clowns
|details = You know the harlequins here famous for their gaudy clothes and funny dances? Well, one of them sent us a request. Seems they've fallen in love with a bird kept by an animal trainer here. Just go talk to them. |step1 = /Like friends/Marseille/Jester in Square/ That bird stole my heart the second I laid eyes on it. Its enormous beak, its funny little face, its gentle heart... It'd make the perfect pet to have around. I was hoping maybe I could have it, but I'm not so good at negotiating deals... think you could maybe help me out? |step2 = /Searching for the owner/Marseille/Trainer/ Ahh, you must mean the Toucan. I actually just received it from its master in Naples the other day. If he wants it so badly, how about you try talking to its master? I'm not exactly sure who he might be, but seemed kind of like the town jester to me. |step3 = /Business colleagues/Naples/Jester/ Someone wants the bird? ...Yikes. The thing is, I got it while I was travelling. I figured it'd help attract customers. In the end... well, have a look around. I understand where you're coming from and I really want to help you out, but... well, why don't you ask my partner? |step4 = /Negotiation difficulties/Naples/Guitar Player/ Why not just give it to him? It costs a bundle just to feed the thing anyways. It's not an easy pet to keep though. But I'd have no problem giving it up to someone of your knowledge... What do you think? |step5 = /Negotiations completed/Naples/Jester/ Alright! Well then, not to be a bother, but you think you could fetch me a Tambourine which you can buy in Alexandria? We'll call it a trade. Mine is getting old from use, so I've been thinking about replacing it for a while now. |step6 = /An owner's responsibility/Naples/Jester/ You brought me the Tambourine. Well, a deal's a deal, the bird is yours. I'll say it again though: it's a tough creature to care for. Obviously he's got to feed it, but he's also got to love it or it's never gonna learn to trust him. Make sure you don't give it to him until he's good and ready/Tambourine |step7 = /Only way to Marseilles/Marseille/Jester/ Interesting... I am from a family of jesters so it might be hard for me to tame it. ...Say, I have an idea. Might you become the master of this bird? And then perhaps you could loan it to me when there is a big event... Oh, I am asking for too much. ...Ha ha ha. For now I will put it in the trainer's keeping |stepfinal = Only way to Marseilles/// You exchanged the Toucan for a Tambourine. You should take it to the jester in Marseilles right away. |discoXP = |cardXP = |reportXP = 32 |reportfame = 20 |item1 = Ramphastos |notes = |preQ1 = quest/An argument over beaks/Ecological Research/7/Biology/9/Mayan Languages/1/Toucan |subQ1 = |chainQ1 = |landarea = Marseille |seaarea = Ligurian Sea }}